


Green is the Coldest Color

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Kylux Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Hux just wants to destress after a long day at work and snuggle up with his cat--or his boyfriend--or really either of them for that matter! Unfortunately for him, it seems they are both rather pre-occupied with each other. Hux refuses to let that stand.Fill for this tumblr prompt:How about a little spin on things? Normally Kylo is jealous of Millicent, her cuddle times with Hux. So let's imagine this: Kylo with Millicent cuddled up with him and Hux just wants his kitty - and/or Kylo to pay attention to him.





	Green is the Coldest Color

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly cross-posting all my drabbles on tumblr here on AO3. This was written ages ago but I hope you all still enjoy. Thanks to the anon who submitted the prompt for this!

In all honesty, the problem started when Kylo moved in.

Hux should have known better–he’d never had to live with anyone before. His father was hardly ever home when he was younger and he usually had the house to himself. Obtaining his very own single dorm right from the first day of college was a clear given. Even through his few and short-lived relationships during that time, he rarely let anyone stay the night.

Until Kylo came along.

Kylo–with his thick, dark hair and imposing figure, his enticing brown eyes that held a depth of mysteries, his insistent and stubborn ways which somehow always wore Hux down in the end. They had been seeing each other less than a week before Kylo refused to get out of Hux’s bed, less than a month before Kylo’s things started to collect all over Hux’s dorm, and come several months later, when Hux graduated and decided to move into a larger apartment, closer to his new job, it somehow seemed natural that Kylo would follow.

Hux doesn’t consider himself a patient man, though heaven knows he’s had to try when it comes to Kylo’s presence in his life. He’s dealt with Kylo’s clothing strewn across the floor, tolerated the plethora of half-eaten takeout that inevitably spoils in the fridge, even has come to terms with weekly band meetings which apparently _must_ take place in their living room.

This, however, is too much.

Millicent, _his_ Millicent, is curled up in Kylo’s lap, purring away contentedly. It simply won’t do. Hux’s beautiful ginger tabby usually abhors other people, and while she’ll always cuddle up to Hux, anyone else who dares look at her the wrong way receives an angry hiss and a quick retreat. Truly, it’s one of the reasons Hux loves his precious cat so much.

At first he was somewhat pleased, if not utterly surprised, at how quickly Millicent took to Kylo. It meant all three of them could reside on the same couch while watching a movie and Hux wouldn’t need to suffer any complaints about deep scratches and stinging wounds. 

Things changed quickly.

Nearly every night for the last week, Hux has come home to find Millicent snuggled up to Kylo, without a care in the world. Her purrs even sound louder, deeper, more content when she’s stretched over Kylo. And Kylo, his stupid, cat-stealing boyfriend, just sits there with a smug smile on his face, his black jeans covered in dander and ginger hair, as if there is no where else he’d rather be.

The universe is cruel, unfair, completely twisted. Kylo is a fool if he imagines Hux will allow this to continue; there is no way Hux’s cat is going to like Kylo more than him.

“What are you doing?” Hux asks, ice seeping into his voice. He sets his bag down and moves further into the living room, fixing Kylo with a cold glare.

Kylo absentmindedly scratches Millicent’s head, his eyes never leaving the flashing images on the tv screen. “Watching a documentary. Did you know that someday our galaxy is going to collide with the Andromeda galaxy?”

“That’s not what I was asking.” Hux’s lips curl and his jaw twitches.

Millicent yawns widely and she stretches out over Kylo’s lap before settling into a more comfortable position. Hux narrows his eyes. “Hm?” Kylo finally glances over at Hux. Kylo’s brow furrows as he takes in Hux’s angry expression and tightly crossed arms. “Did you have a rough day at work?” He pats the seat next to him on the couch. “Come sit and unwind.”

Hux stalks over and sits on the couch, still glaring daggers out of the corner of his eye. In fact he did have a busy day, dealt with the most inept people, and would love to come home and simply destress and relax. His usual routine consists of a soothing cup of tea and Millicent, in his lap, meowing happily at his return. Or, Hux reluctantly admits to himself, as it had been lately, stretched out on the couch, his head in Kylo’s lap, those long fingers gently carding through his hair.

Tension rises in Hux and Kylo must sense it because he lifts the remote and turns off the tv. “Want to talk about it?” he offers.

Kylo pauses his petting and Millicent lifts her head to investigate this sudden and unwelcome change. Hux reaches out his hand to scratch behind her ears but she merely sniffs his fingertips in disdain before jumping off the couch.

“Traitor,” Hux mutters, glaring at his Judas of a cat.

“What’s going on?” Kylo asks with such innocent confusion that something in Hux snaps.

“She’s _my_ cat,” Hux bursts. “ _Mine_ , not yours. How dare she prefer you over me? All I want when I come home is to relax, sit down and have the simple comfort of warmth and affection, but I can clearly see my place has been taken!”

Kylo’s eyes widen at Hux’s outburst and Hux can feel his cheeks pinken. He rarely loses control like that, and as his muddled brain takes in his choice of words, embarrassment floods through his body. Kylo’s expression softens and a maddening look of understanding crosses his face.

“You’ll have to be a bit more clear,” Kylo chuckles softly. “Are you jealous of me or Millicent?”

“What,” Hux sputters, his face heating further. “I don’t–, that is–”

“Come here,” Kylo cuts him off, pulling Hux close. Hux makes a sound of protest but allows himself to fall into Kylo’s lap. Kylo runs his fingers through Hux’s hair and nuzzles his smooth cheek. “Is that better?”

“Don’t tease me,” Hux mumbles, but he leans into Kylo’s comforting touch all the same.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Kylo smirks into Hux’s hair. His lips press against Hux’s cheek, his jaw, the corner of his mouth. Hux tilts his head to meet Kylo for a soft, searching kiss. Kylo pulls Hux closer, his arms wrapping around his back. “I missed you today,” he says when they part for air.

“Did you?” Hux asks, distracted by the way Kylo’s hands are dipping lower, his thumbs slipping into the waist of his pants.

Kylo nods his head. “Mmhm. Millicent did too.”

As if summoned, Millicent jumps back onto the couch. She lands gracefully between them, her tail swatting Kylo in the face as she rubs her head under Hux’s chin. Hux’s lips tug upwards into a smile.

“I suppose I forgive you both then.”

Millicent circles a few times before she settles into Hux’s lap, her eyes closing lazily when Hux begins to stroke her back. Kylo mimics the motion on Hux’s neck, his palm pressing gently against Hux’s throat. His pulse flutters under Kylo’s hand and, with a gentle sigh, he closes his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
